


The One with the Waterfall.

by hardticket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine find a waterfall. This was my entry for the summerpornathon Kink Grab Bag Challenge at livejournal I was entry 56.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink(s) used: Mainly washing/cleaning (just as it sounds: one partner washing the other) but could count for exhibitionism (examples include but are not limited to: public-sex, stripping) too.

The sun had been beating down on Merlin’s head since early morning. The day had just been getting hotter and hotter yet they were still a good half days walk to Camelot. All Merlin wanted was a shady spot and a tall cool drink. Neither of which were evident at the moment. Gwaine had went on ahead to scout out the next patch of forest while Merlin had cleaned up from their midday meal. 

 

Merlin walked around an outcrop of rocks and turned into a small glade of trees. It was coolerin the glade and pleasant out of the direct sunlight. As Merlin got further into the trees he heard the unmistakable sound of running water and stopped dead. 

He had found a waterfall.

And so, _evidently had Gwaine._

To be precise he had found Gwaine stripped bare under a waterfall. Smooth skin, rippling abs and sun dappled hair. Merlin stood frozen. All thoughts of hot sun and cool drinks forgotten. The water was crystal clear and skating down over Gwaine’s well-defined back, the sunlight shining off him turning him into a bronzed god. Merlin was instantly and painfully hard. 

It’s at that moment Gwaine turned and saw Merlin standing along the edge of the pool looking dazed. 

 

“Hello love, think you can get my back for me?” Gwaine said without batting an eyelash.

 

Merlin did his best impression of a landed fish and swallowed a couple of times. He didn’t need to be told twice and striped out of his well worn clothes. He grabbed some soft soap from his pack as he moved toward the waterfall. 

 

Gwaine stepped deeper under the water as Merlin moved in behind him. The water cascading off his shoulders and running in sheets down his back and legs. Merlin stands back for a minute to enjoy the view. 

 

“Come closer. You need to feel how good this is.” Gwaine pulled Merlin under the falling water. Merlin quickly getting completely and utterly soaked deposits the soft soap on a small ledge. He then puts his arms around Gwaine’s waist and splays his hands across Gwaine’s belly. The water was quite a shock after the heat of the day. Gwaine was so warm and leaned into Merlin’s touch. 

 

“Mmmm, you feel good” Gwaine said as Merlin started to rub his hand up and down on Gwaine’s belly brushing the top of Gwaine’s cockhead with each swipe of his hand. 

 

“You’re the one that feels good. All wet and hot” Merlin nipped at Gwaine’s earlobe as he started to move his hand down to toy with Gwaine’s cock. Gwaine lets out a low moan of encouragement and pushes his bare arse back into Merlin’s stiff cock. This is all the incentive Merlin needs to start rutting against Gwaine in earnest. The fiction eased by the steady fall of water all around them. Merlin reaches for the soft soap and pours a good dollop into his hand and moves his hand to spread the soap across Gwaine’s chest. He stops to play with Gwaine’s nipples which gains him a moan of approval and then moves his sudsy hands back down to Gwaine’s cock. The soap adding a delicious glide to the movement of Merlin’s hands and soon Gwaine is a writhing mess pressed flush against Merlin’s front. 

 

“So close. “ Gwaine mutters into Merlin’s neck as he fits his cock in the groove of Gwaine’s arse and starts to move pushing Gwaine’s cock further into Merlin’s hand with each thrust. Gwaine bites on the side of Merlin’s neck and that is all it takes to make Merlin’s cock start spurting come into the groove of Gwaine’s arse. Gwaine gives one more sharp thrust into Merlin’s hand and comes all over his fingers. The waterfall washing away all evidence. 

 

Gwaine turns his head to the side and noses against Merlin’s cheek. Merlin takes the hint and meets Gwaine’s lips with his own. His tongue tracing the seam of Gwaine’s lips and pushing it’s way into Gwaine’s mouth and a gentle kiss.

 

“Best waterfall ever.” Merlin says with a grin as he pulls back from the kiss.


End file.
